


The Stakeout

by LONGSHOT101



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LONGSHOT101/pseuds/LONGSHOT101
Summary: The Mercs have been tasked with various missions. They all have to work in pairs, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Raspberry Pie

11:30am, Saturday November 196X. RED base.

It was hot. The heat was something this Australian was used to. He was probably the best in this weather, other than pyro who was enjoying the heat, which was surprising since he was always confined inside a rubber suit. From where Sniper was sat, he had a good view of the firing grounds. The small targets popping in and out of view through the test grounds fake buildings, they were, of course, blue in colour and in varying sizes too. A little closer to the firing line was fake rocks and obstacles like the fake payloads that would move back and forth on timers that Sniper could count the movement time to the T. Up in the perch nobody else needed to come up here to practice alongside him, although it didn’t stop the noise of others also shooting and blabbering to each other from being heard. One voice he was hearing a lot today was Scout who had been talking to himself after making each successful shot on the targets. It didn’t bother him to hear Scout talk a lot, it made him feel much less lonely but still, the fact he was mocking a decoy target enemy was funny to him.  
Sniper sat back in his seat which was surrounded by cigarette stubs and empty jars. He took the time to just watch Scout in action, he was chatting on and still managing to make almost every shot. Sniper placed his rifle to one side and swivelled around in his seat to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a drink once more, it was about his 4th today. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow moving, making its way up toward the perch. The footsteps were light and delicate. When he spun back around Scout was gone from his post meaning that was him coming up to see him.  
“Hey Snipes!” Scout said as he practically hopped into the room.  
“’ello” Sniper continued to face forward “what's up?” he questioned.  
“Nuthin’, you coming to grab some food at the base?” when Sniper turned back he saw Scout was leaning against the wall chucking a ball up and down and catching it. He was wearing his normal attire on his bottom half but his top half he was wearing a vest, probably to combat the heat a little. It didn’t stop Sniper from roaming his eyes over his exposed skin, luckily without him knowing since he was hiding under his aviators.  
“Nah- not really hungry” he replied whilst turning back around and took a swig of his drink, it was cold Snipers face scrunched up at the taste but drank it none the less.  
“ah, see you round den” Scout pushed himself off the doorframe.  
“later mate” Sniper lazily waved the younger man away. Part of him wanted Scout around much more than he was but wasn’t as confident and headstrong like Scout, jumping into situations that might go sideways. 

Dinner at the base was usually quite busy and usually quite noisy. Since it was a day off work they all had time to waste doing what they wanted. For most that meant relaxing, like Soldier and Demo who hogged the TV for most of the time they were in the common room, watching sports or something ‘manly’ as medic put it. Scout would occasionally join in if the sport, in particular, was baseball but he’d usually get told to shut up, going on mini rants about the rules of the game and who his favourite players where.  
Heavy, medic and Engie were all in the kitchen. Whilst Engie was getting a coffee, Heavy and medic were by the fridge picking things out to go on a sandwich. No matter what sandwiches they did make, they always looked amazing, he hardly got to try them however since heavy prioritized the medic over anyone else. Considering he is basically made bulletproof on a battlefield by the crazy German, its pretty good payment in return. Scout was going to grab a light lunch and a shake to go since he wanted to get another run around the track in before digesting it.  
“hey Engie we got any of that raspberry pie from last night left?” Scout questioned as he waltzed into the room.  
“Yeah, there should be some left, don’t go taking it all now, ya hear” Engie replied nodding his head. Scout leaned on the table while he waited for Medic and Heavy to move out the way of the counter and fridge.  
“Any chance I got one of those Heavy?” Scout smirked cheekily at the two of them and was only met with rolled eyes from Medic and a solid  
“No” from heavy.  
“pfft fine, I can make my own lunch.” Scout crossed his arms trying not to act like a spoilt brat who’d somehow always convince his own mom to make him lunch. Engie chuckled as he also left the room with his hot beverage.

After struggling around making a pretty ugly sandwich Scout was pleased with what he’d made and tucked the food into a brown paper bag. He made his way down to the base track where he was alone with nothing but the orange dust and the rocks under his feet. The horizon was scattered with boulders and cactuses and Snipers van was on the other side of the chain-link fence the main window on the side was facing out to the main gate and the vast open desert. Scout stretched his legs and did a quick few jumping jacks and was feeling ready to go. He placed his food in the shade beside the building wall. Readying himself up on the track start he got into position and took some deep breaths, focusing the best he could on his last big exhale he sprung from the starting line. Scout loved the feeling of how fast he was, it was usually used to beat his brothers to the fray and occasional be an attempt and failed way of ‘picking up chicks’. On around his third lap of the track he noticed something in the corner of his eye as he was making his way around to the line, it was only a blur of red near Snipers van. But making his way around to see the van it was Sniper himself, leaning against the vehicle watching Scout with a cigarette in his mouth and a hand in his pockets. He couldn’t read the Aussies expression with a heavy shadow from his hat and his tinted glasses covering his features. The thought passed through Scout’s mind about how he was watching and it prompted him to speed up even more, leaving a cloud of dust under each rough step. Scout could feel his legs giving out a little however the pace he’d created was gone and now he was just trying to show off and he didn’t know if it would even work. Sniper smirked at Scout, always doing something stupid and this one could’ve been pulling a muscle or tripping over and although he was enjoying seeing Scout run, he didn’t want anything to happen. He took out his cig and did a sharp whistle to Scout who skidded in the dirt to see Sniper holding a thumbs up to him. Scout felt his stomach knot a little at the interaction and threw Sniper a wave and a cheesy grin. Sniper watched as he spun around grabbing his lunch bag and then b-lining for him at the camper doing a semi jog toward him. As Scout approached, he could hear some rockabilly faintly playing over the radio in Snipers van. It had a nice upbeat tempo but that’s all Scout could hear the voices in the song were much too quiet.  
“Hey snipes. I got a spare sandwich if you want one” as Scout stopped a few feet in front of him he whipped out the food which were some sad looking sandwiches.  
“Uh- no thanks” Scout shrugged and joined Sniper in the shade against his van as he aggressively took a bite or two.  
“what ya been up to den?” he mumbled with his mouth full.  
“eh not much, just cleaned my rifle. Might grab some beers for later” Sniper flicked his cigarette away and stomped on it. “and you?” Sniper turned putting his hands on his hips looking down at Scout who’d just swallowed his last bite.  
“not much either, made lunch, did my run- which you saw. Impressive I know. But yeah I got no plans for now, Soldier and Demo are in the pahlah watchin the game, again”  
“you could tag along if you want?” Scout bit into his sandwich and once again mumbled through the food.  
“yo- you want me to help grabbin beers?” Scout felt that knot again in his stomach.  
“Totally fine if you don’t want to, I usually grab some for Engie too since he helps out with maintenance on my van” Sniper took off his glasses and cleaned them on his button up shirt. His eyes looked dark and heavy almost like his hat.  
“OH no! I’d love to come help ya out-“ Scout paused for a moment “what beers ya gettin?”  
“Uh. Anything they have I sp’ose” Sniper was still messing with his glasses as he looked up at Scout he just shrugged, he then tucked them into his top pocket.  
“Well, I’m in. when you leavin’?”  
“was gonna take the van anytime n-“ Sniper stopped talking as he watched Scout pull out a slice of raspberry pie from his packed lunch. Scout stopped and looked at Sniper.  
“whats up?”  
“whats in the pie?”  
“raspberry, you want some?” Sniper nodded as Scout handed him the slice “uh just take a bite I guess. Don’t take it all doe man, Engie makes them once a week and I was looking forward to it“.  
“Orite’ mate” Sniper bit into the pie with his sharp canines which Scout saw stick out more prominently than his other teeth. He felt his face go a little red watching his teeth stab through the pies crust and then leaving him with a little raspberry dribbling onto his chin.  
“ya got a lil’” Scout tapped at his own chin to show him what he meant.  
“cheers” he wiped away the food from his face whilst he resumed chewing.  
Their moment together was interrupted by the beeping of the alarm system. “ugh what now?” Sniper scoffed.  
“ALERT RED. TEAM GET TO THE MEETING ROOM IMMEDIATELY” the administrators voice bellowed.  
“well then, lets get to it” Sniper turned away and began walking prompting for Scout to follow suit scoffing the rest of his pie quickly.


	2. "Its a Stakeout"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mercs get their mission briefings and Scout gets some "words of wisdom"

During the meeting, which consisted of Miss Pauling handing out sheets of paper and having everyone sign things along with handing each of the men a file. Scout was mostly upset that his conversation with Sniper was cut short and couldn’t help but stare at him across the table with a hand holding his head up. The two made some awkward few second eye contact every so often but little to Scouts knowledge Sniper also wished that their conversation wasn’t cut so short and found himself more lost in thought than paying attention.

The others around the table also seemed a little out of it, some not even changed out of their pyjamas from earlier Sniper was sure heavy had fallen asleep in his chair, again. Miss Pauling had been talking a short while but Scouts ears only perked up when he heard what she had to say next.  
“-so some of you will need to work together unfortunately. Administrators rules, not mine, I’ve tried to separate you out best I can for the specific tasks given” Scout looked down at the folder with the capitalized letters ‘TOP SECRET’ stamped onto it.  
“Please take some time to look through said folders now, anything needing questions I can answer for the next-” Pauling looked down at her watch “five minutes”.  
Each of the men flipped open their folders and silently read through. Well Scout tried he wasn’t the best at reading. To his understanding, he’d be working with someone on a ‘Stakeout’ which only made him think of what he was having for dinner tonight. Written below was the highlighted ‘Intercept’ portion and next to it was ‘J-S’ so he was guessing this was his part of the teamed-up mission. Going back over it, he looked at the ‘Stakeout’ trying to decipher who “M-S” was. He looked up at the others saw Sniper was staring directly at him, it was a little unsettling especially with his glasses off, but he realised it was probably his new work partner. Since the room was silent Scout used his thumb and pointed at himself excitedly. Sniper just nodded his head quickly and went back to reading. Under the rooms serious red lighting thankfully nobody could see Scouts slightly reddened face. Little to Scouts knowledge Sniper wasn’t the best at group work in a ‘teambuilding’ setting but he guessed this was all down to budget-cutting again. Plus, the Aussie was just as excited at Scout seemed to be but wasn’t exactly great at showing it. If he was paired for work, he’d usually be with Engie who was someone he looked up to in a fatherly manner of sorts and most of their bonding got through from drinking beers after the work was done and having a sit by a campfire. From the looks of this document however, the location and type of work was going to be something not completely unknown to Sniper but not something he’d done with a partner before.

Without many questions being asked the five minutes passed by pretty quickly and just like that Miss Pauling packed up her suitcase.  
“Afternoon Gentlemen” she said in an upbeat manner and left the room.  
“later Pauling!” Scout yelled after her. The others looked at him with a blank stare when he noticed he just asked snappily “what?”. Nobody answered and began also leaving the room. He watched as the medic patted on heavy’s hand, who had his eyes closed. He looked at Sniper who scoffed at the two of them, he smiled seeing Sniper also found it funny. The lanky Australian rose from his seat tucking the folder under his arm and walked around the table reaching for something under his hat by his ear, a cigarette. Scout was expecting Sniper to come up to him but just walked past and toward the exit.  
Scout pouted as he watched Sniper leave the room. He shoved his chair back and hopped out his seat cramming the folder into his bag. He made his way out the room quickly but was stopped in the hallway by none other than Spy who uncloaked in front of him.  
“What spy?” Scout asked impatiently looking over the Frenchman’s shoulder as he saw sniper leave the fire exit door back outside.  
“working with the bushman eh?” He whipped out his cigarette carton and ran his gloved finger over the nicotine sticks.  
“Yeah, what do you care?” Scout took off his cap and slid his hand through his hair.  
“I was simply asking, no need to get defensive” he picked out a cigarette and shut the carton, sliding into his suit pocket.  
“Why are you stopping me then, I gotta go chat with him” Putting his cap back on, he began taking a step past the spy but was interrupted by a small shove to the chest stopping him once again. “Ugh what Spy?”.  
“Just, be careful” Spy removed his hand and stepped back from Scout letting him pass.  
“pfft whateva” Scout tried his best to ignore spy most the time. as he walked toward the fire escape Sniper had left through earlier, he looked back to see Spy was already gone, he hated how he just appeared and disappeared whenever he felt like it, plus him trying to give him advice only made him more inclined not to trust him. 

Once Scout got outside, he noticed Sniper was sat on one of the outdoor benches flicking through the folder he’d been given. He must’ve heard Scout walking as he raised his head and signalled Scout to join him. When he got to the bench Sniper scooted to one side so Scout could sit down. Sniper had put back on his aviators while looking at the bright white paper. Once Scout sat down, he swivelled his bag around and got out a can of Bonk.  
“you want one?” He wiggled the can toward Sniper.  
“huh- oh um, sure why not” Sniper put his cigarette back between his lips and grabbed the can and cracking it open. Scout also grabbed his own can and cracked it open.  
Sniper stopped reading to take a sip, he then put it between his thighs to make sure it didn’t fall over. Scout unintentionally watched him through the entire process and was now looking right at Snipers lap. When Sniper lifted his head he tried to make it less obvious and looked at the document in the Aussies hands.  
“So- um when does this steak thing happen?” Scout asked with the can up to his lips again.  
“Uh- two days from now, but I mean we ‘ave travel to the location too, so- We’d need to get moving tomorrow and it’s a Stakeout” Sniper chugged the can he was given replacing where the cig was.  
“ugh, what time you think?” Scout leaned in more trying to read Snipers folder Sniper could practically feel Scouts body heat coming off him. When he put the can down he also stubbed his cigarette out and looked at the younger man out the corner of his eye.  
“Did you even read yours, where is it anyway?” Sniper winced asking the question.  
“In my bag” Scout swivelled it around his chest once again reaching down into the bag and pulling out a now very crumpled file. Before he could even zip his bag back up he heard Sniper let out a little snort as he laughed at what Scout had done. “What’s so funny” Scout smirked a little and leaned back kicking his legs out as he did so.  
“Ah, nothin mate. Just read the thing will ya?”  
“Fine fine”  
The two sat in silence for a short while but Sniper could see Scout was itching to make a comment on something. The Bostonian wasn’t great at sitting still for very long, Sniper knew this would become a problem especially on a stakeout mission of all things, was Miss Pauling kidding when she thought this was a good idea for Scout of all people. After another moment or so it was clearly becoming unbearable for Scout so Sniper just decided to break the ice.  
“what Scout?” He dropped his document and looked at him. Scout was on the edge of giggling practically holding his breath from doing so.  
“Just-“ and like that Scout burst out laughing almost crying at whatever he found so funny. Sniper just rolled his eyes waiting for Scout to stop. When he caught his breath he just tapped on one of the pages grinning waiting for Sniper to look. “LOOK AT HIS FACE MAN”. Yes, Scout was laughing at one of the targets photographs. Sniper did think it was quite funny and tried his best to not laugh but Scouts incessant giggling and finger-pointing eventually cracked him up. Sniper let out a croaky laugh that made the pit of Scouts stomach feel ‘funny’ along with a pat on his shoulder from the Aussie, Scout was completely red in the face. Sniper pulled off his glasses and pushed a few joyous tears away and cleared his throat.  
“Ok that did get me” Sniper pointed his finger at the document and pushed his glasses back on. “At least we know what he looks like I guess” He chuckled as he mumbled his words. Sniper turned to the unusually quiet Scout who was just sat back further into the bench just looking up at the Australian with a little smirk on his face. “whats with the smug look?”  
“No reason” He was very pleased with himself for making Sniper laugh however. Scout sat up straight and went back to the document “So-“ Scout actually pointed at some text “Do we gotta pay for our own rooms and stuff at this motel den?” Sniper looked back down to the document Infront of him.  
“looks that way. Also, we’ve gotta drive attention away from ourselves. Look as normal as possible, for people that go to these motels anyway”  
“Pfft that’s easy, My mom dated sleaze bags when I was little, I know the type”  
“We should borrow one of Spies suits eh?” Sniper said under his breath with a smirk. Their was a short pause between them.  
“Well," Scout slapped his folder down on his knees "I should go pack some clothes for the mission then?”He said awkwardly, he didn’t think it was obvious, but Sniper did notice the shakiness in his voice and looked over as scout packed his folder away again and stood up.  
“You good mate?”  
“yeah, see you later man” Scout gave Sniper a quick smile and proceeded to jog back toward the base.  
“cya” Sniper whispered to Scout as he watched him leave.


	3. Coffee and cigarettes

The sun was just about setting over the desert, the cold blue of the sky swallowing the warm hues of the sand, eventually overtaking it. Scout usually enjoyed watching the sun set from the base roof while he sketched but tonight, he was stuck in the confides of his bedroom, packing up clothes for the mission. He had some music softly playing from his record player. He’d usually have the music turned way up and dance whilst he was doing something. However, tonight he couldn’t think clearly after his interactions with Sniper and thinking about how he’s going to be spending possibly days with him. Their was something about Sniper that was stuck on his mind. He’d feel the need to show off in front of the Aussie, or maybe even try to impress him. Scout scoffed at his own thoughts as he pulled various shirts out of the closet. He’d wanted to show off infront of guys before yeah, but this felt different to him, it wasn’t about showing him he was better at a sport or something silly. He wanted to know what Snipers genuine opinion was of him. Scout sat at his bed with his half packed bag beside him and grabbed the back of his neck and gradually got lost in thought staring out his window till the sky was completely covered in darkness and all he could see was the rooms reflection on the pane.   
“Scout” their was a muffled voice from the other side of his bedroom door followed by a thumping knock. Scout jumped up from the bed when he heard the knocking and rushed to the door.   
“Yeah?” Scout said as he yanked open the door. It was Sniper, standing there awkwardly just looking down at him through his tinted glasses.   
“Yeh, so I got a time for when we leave. Around 1pm, will you be ready by then?” He asked with little to no emotion behind his words.  
“oh ye- yeah sure, I got some stuff I could take to the van now- Wait we are using ya van rite-“ Scout could feel himself tripping on his words a little.   
“No worries mate, I’ll take what you have packed just bring the rest by later” Sniper held out his hands as if to take whatever Scout had ready. “An’ we are using the van yeh, I’m not gonna use a car with a MannCo logo am I?” Sniper smiled after making the comment and waited patiently. While Scout grabbed his readied bags their was a pair of disoriented footsteps making their way down the hall. The footsteps were getting closer and Sniper could feel himself tense up a little more with each passing second.  
“HEY HO- IT’S THE PRINCESS OF AU- AUSTRALLIA” Sniper turned to see Solder pointing, both him and Demoman were very drunk. Sniper just rolled his eyes. Scout heard Soldier and gave a small chuckle toward Sniper as he handed him the bags.  
“I’ll bring the rest-“ Before Scout could even finish his sentence Sniper snatched the bags and turned away leaving the building as quick as he could.  
Scout popped his head out the doorway with his eyebrows furrowed to see Demo giving Soldier a shove.  
“What was that about?” the Bostonian questioned.  
“Ah- Jus- Leave it lad” Demo waved his hand weakly at Scout and the two of them carried on walking past his room.  
Scout pushed his door slowly to a close whilst the older men walked away, slurring their words at each other. Scout now had more questions on his mind than before.

***

A few hours had gone by since Sniper visited the main building. He was now sat in the back door of his van, the only light that could be seen was when he took a puff of his cigarette, making his face light up a soft orange for a moment.   
He could feel himself still tense from earlier, usually he’d be able to ignore the jabs the others made at him because they’d be mid combat and busy. But when he had time to himself like this, he’d just sit thinking. This time he was interrupted however when he could hear footsteps approaching him, when the figure got closer Sniper could make out the shape of a construction helmet on their head. It was Engineer.   
“Hey there Slim, how’s things?” The short Texan was holding a beer in one hand and the other hand was hidden in his overalls pocket.  
“Hi” the Aussie flicked his cigarette away and stood towering over the Yank “Could be better, you?”   
“I’m fine, whats eatin at ya son?” Engie was the only person Sniper ever spoke to about personal affairs, he was soft spoken and was everything Sniper would want in a father figure. Even through his tinted goggles he knew his eyes were concerned after asking his question.  
“Just, hate going in there. Some of them don’t know how to keep their mouths shut” Sniper nodded toward the building. “I mean I’d like to go in, I dunno. Would rather keep to myself out here” Engie put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You’ll be alright kid, most of ‘em are just actin’ too big for their own boots”  
“Be good if the insults weren’t so often I s’pose” Sniper made an awkward smile at the shorter man.  
“Now, who’s been insultin ya then?” Engie removed his hand and lifted his helmet up slightly by the brim. “If it was Soldier, I could have a word”   
“I mean everyone does it, can’t really help it. Just wish it wasn’t as frequent as it is” Sniper took of his hat and brushed his hand through his scruffy hair, it was much longer than he’d usually let it grow out.   
“So I’m guessing the insults are about the um-“ Engie span his finger around to explain without actually saying it out loud.  
“yeh” Engie sipped his beer and nodded up toward Sniper.  
“I’ll have a word don’t worry son”   
“Thanks Engie”  
“So on a lighter note, who are you working with on the paired contract?”   
“Oh-“ Sniper felt his voice crack a little from nervousness. Its um. Scout.” He gripped his hat a little tighter and looked at his feet the best he could in the dark.  
“Whats me?” Snipers eyes shot up to look at the younger man infront of them, he was so lost in his nerves he didn’t even hear him approaching.  
“Oh speak of the Devil” Engie chuckled. The Aussie cleared his throat the best he could and tried to make eye contact. Scout was stood in his clothes from earlier but with a hoodie ontop clinging onto a couple of heavy looking bags.   
“Contracts- you’re working with me” Sniper smacked his hat back on and grabbed a bag from scout to take inside.  
“I’ll leave you boys to it then” Engie said. As he walked away he turned back to Sniper to give him a thumbs up. He was glad Engie understood him and was also thankful he held no prejudices toward him either.  
Inside the van Sniper crouched to the small storage space sitting beside dining table opposite the kitchenette. He had just enough room for the last few bags Scout had brought out. Shoving them into the back of the cupboard and shutting the storage space, he felt Scout watching him from outside the van door.  
“you want a cuppa?” Sniper stood up, knees cracking as he did so. He flicked on the light in the back of the van, now he could see. Scout was looking up at him with puppy like eyes.  
“Isnt it like almost 10?” Scout chuckled and adjusted his hat, spinning it around so it was backwards.  
“yeh, well- I like coffee” the gangly man shrugged as he filled up the coffee pot. “so..?” he flicked the on switched and leaned on the counter as the water began brewing.  
“oh- um yeah, yeah sure” Scout was trying to play off like he wasn’t uncomfortable as he crossed his arms.  
“can come sit down if you want” Sniper turned to make space for scout to squeeze past. Scout accepted and hopped into the van, brushing past Sniper, sliding into the booth dining table. “sugar?” Sniper didn’t turn around but Scout could feel a knot once again in his stomach.  
“uh yeah two please” Scout watched the back of sniper. Admiring his height, the way his shirt was slightly untucked on one side. He liked the way that his hair was slightly unkempt, little bits were poking out more than others from under his hat. He didn’t want to admit it but he knew Sniper was handsome. Whilst he was lost in thought Sniper turned around snapping him out of it. He no longer had his aviators on, he looked down at Scout with his heavy hazel eyes.   
“’ere” Sniper held a mug toward scout, “cream’s there if you want it” he said placing down a carton of said cream at the table. He slid into the booth opposite to Scout. The Bostonian couldn’t help tracing his eyes over Snipers features, trying to read his expression. He noticed Sniper wasn’t really one for eye contact, making it obvious why he wore the shades so much.  
“You ready for this drive tomorrow then?” Scout grabbed the creamer and poured a generous amount into his cup, he stirred the drink pretty aggressively and looked at the Aussie who was just staring at his hands.  
“yeh, all my stuff is here already” He pushed his hat off and tossed it behind him into his camping bed. It looked incredibly uncomfortable and stiff.  
“Sweet” Scout took a small sip to see if it wasn’t too hot and then a nice swig of the drink. The coffee was fairly strong, he wasn’t that much of a coffee or tea person. Scout loved cold drinks he could drink quickly, it was mainly bonk or some other form of soda.  
“Drink strong enough?” Sniper slid the creamer toward himself lazily and poured some into his drink. Sniper took his coffee more black than Scout, he liked the bitter taste it left behind.   
“yeah, its pretty good. Thanks Snipes” Scout raised his mug up and winked at the slightly older man. Without realising that may have come across flirtatious.  
Unbeknownst to Scout, the Aussie was gay. Not looking stereotypically Australian usually gave that away to strangers, he was used to slurs, nicknames and insults but something unfamiliar was flirting from the same sex. Being openly queer was not something Sniper was ever planning on doing, especially in the workplace of men who, to him, looked and acted straight. Scout was the last person he’d assume would be flirting with him. The two men were similar in age yes, but this was Scout. The mouthy, bratty team member- who didn’t shut up about every bit of cleavage he saw in a day. Sadly, Sniper did have to listen to him yammer on about Miss Pauling every day but he’d guess Scout would catch on eventually, but not like this.   
Clearing his throat, the Aussie shifted in his seat, leaning back a little. He was trying to relax but now all he was thinking about was Scouts smug little face, winking. Was he actually flirting or had he misread the gesture. Whatever it was got Sniper thinking. Without the poor Aussie knowing Scout had actually been talking whilst he was stuck within his own thoughts, when he'd zoned back in he was talking about some movie he wanted to watch. Some horror flick he'd never heard of. Before Sniper could even respond to anything Scout was blabbing on about he'd gotten out his seat and made himself comfortable on the small sofa.  
"So you wanna watch a movie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, hope it was worth the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors/ grammar mistakes.  
> Please leave a message if you see any I can fix!  
> Thanks for reading<3  
> (tags may also be updated as other chapters come in)


End file.
